workofzanet69fandomcom-20200214-history
DB SI Notes
Stats & Skills Stats *Level (LVL): 70 (8910k Total XP) *Race: Saiyan *Health: 70,000 *Magic Points (MP: 2,500,000) *Ki Points (KP: 38,000,000) *Power Level: 38,000,000 *Divine Level (LVL: 6/100): You are on the middle levels of divinity, on par with Yamoshi. This stat can be increased with stat points, but it requires scaling points; example: at level one it requires 10,000 stat points to reach level two and then 20,000 at level two. *Strength (STR): 600 *Vitality (VIT): 600 (+25 health regeneration per second, per ten Vitality: 1000. Leveled through exercise.) *Agility (AGI): 600 *Endurance (END): 600 *Intelligence: (INT): 600 (Levels with intellectual pursuits) *Wisdom (WIS): 600 (Levels by demonstrating wisdom) Increases magic control and regeneration rate. *Luck (LUC): 600 *Charisma: 600 *Inventory: trillions in wealth; precious metals and gems, wardrobe, *Skill Points: 295 (Gets 5 points per level for rewards.) *Stat Points: 295 (Gets 5 points per level for rewards.) *Perk Points: 4 (Gets one every 5 levels) *Money: Skills *Lying (LVL: 100): *Acting (LVL: 100): *Taunt (LVL: 100): *Politics (LVL: 100): *Swimming (LVL: 100): *Stealth (LVL: 100): *Academics: **Science (LVL: 100): **Math (LVL: 100): **History (LVL: 100): **Reading/Writing (LVL: 100): *Survivalist (LVL: 100): **Cooking (LVL: 100): **Hunting (LVL: 100): **Fishing (LVL: 100): **Shelter Construction (LVL: 100): **Plant Identification (LVL: 100): **Temperature Resistance (LVL: 100): *English (LVL: 100): *Latin (LVL: 100): *Teaching (LVL: 100): *Persuasion (LVL: 100): *Strategy (LVL: 100): *Seduction (LVL: 150/150): *Sex (LVL: 150/150): *Kissing (LVL: 150/150): *Hand-to-Hand Combat (LVL: 80/150): Passively increases stats and damage by 80%. *Ki Enhancement (LVL: 60/150): 60% boost per level *Ki Manipulation (LVL: 85/150): **Ki Absorption (LVL: 50/150): **Ki Sense (LVL: MAX) ***Godly Ki Sense (LVL: MAX) **Ki Guard (LVL: 95/150): 95% damage reduction. **Finger Beam (LVL: 90/150): **Ki Blast (LVL: 95/150): **Flight (LVL: 95/150): **Kamehamaha (LVL: 45/150): Super Kamehameha unlocked at level 50. True Kamehameha unlocked at level 100. **Kiai (LVL: 70/150): **Hypnosis (LVL: 75/150): **Telepathy (LVL: 80/150): **Telekinesis (LVL: 80/150): **Instantaneous Movement (LVL: MAX) **Power Ball (LVL: MAX) *Super Saiyan 1 (LVL: MAX) **Super Saiyan Full Power (LVL: MAX) *Super Saiyan 2 (LVL: MAX) *Super Saiyan 3 (LVL: MAX) **Super Saiyan 3 Full Power (LVL: MAX) *Super Saiyan God (LVL: MAX) **God-like Saiyan (LVL: MAX) **Super Saiyan Blue (LVL: 30/150): *Afterimage (LVL: MAX): *Meditation (LVL: 70/100): Increases MP and KP regeneration rate. Passively increases stats by 70%. *Mimicry (LVL: 90/100): LVL: 1 Mimics the technique at level 1. LVL: 10 Mimics the technique at level 10. LVL: 20 Mimics any ability or technique at level 20. LVL: 40 Mimics any ability or technique at level 40. LVL: 90 Mimics any ability or technique at level 90. *Magic Materialization (LVL: 70/150): *Dragon Ball Sensing (LVL: MAX): You can now sense any Dragon Ball, including the Super Dragon Balls. *Eternal Youth (LVL: MAX): Abilities *Gamer Mind (Passive): Allows the user remain calm and logically think things through. The minds need for sleep is completely removed. Immunity to psychological status effect. Level max. *Gamer Body (Passive): Grants a body that allows for the user to live the real world like a game. (He receives no physical damage from attacks only pain for a few seconds and a loss of HP). After sleep in a bed he restores HP, MP, KP, and all status effects. *Physical Endurance: Level 75 (75% Damage decrease): *Physical Endurance (Energy): Level 70 (70% Damage decrease): Lessens damage from Ki, Magic, lasers, and the like. *Critical Strike (LVL: 65): Levels up from dealing critical hits. *Observe (LVL: 67): Lv 1: it tells the target's max HP, max MP, max KP, and information. Lv 2: it reveals the remaining HP, and weaknesses. Lv 9: it shows additional information like attributes, status, background and emotions. *Magical Regeneration (LVL: 70/100): 70% faster health, Ki and magic recovery and decreased rate of aging after age 20. *Instant Dungeon Create (LVL: 55/100): **Empty ID - Monsters: None (Can bypass security and essentially be the only person in that world.) **Planet Vegeta ID - Monsters: Saiyan's **Training ID - Monsters: None **Time Warping ID - Monsters: None - Time Ratio 30:1* 2:1, 5:1, 8:1, *Instant Dungeon Escape (LVL: 55/100): Perks *Energy Prodigy: You have far more potential than most and in fact have the potential to be one of the strongest of your time. You can learn Ki-based techniques far more easily. *Ambidextrous: You can naturally and effortlessly use each hand with equal skill. *Eidetic Memory: Perfect recall. *Fighter Tier-one: Increases physical, Ki, and magic-based attacks by 10% **Requires 50 ATK, VIT, AGI, and 50 Martial Arts. https://dragonball.fandom.com/wiki/Pure_Progress *Magical Regeneration (LVL: 1/100): 1% faster health, Ki and magic recovery and decreased rate of aging after age 20. This becomes an ability if chosen. CHOSEN; SEE ABILITIES. *Saiyan: +20 to STR, VIT, AGI, END, +20% to Ki Manipulation, **Due to being a member of the Saiyan race and perk boosts are applied to stats. *Pseudo-Legendary Saiyan: Be born with a power level of 5,000 and have access to the Wrath State without the constant eruption of power, an improved version of Saiyan Power, and have a stable power level and all without damaged sanity. +30 to STR, VIT, AGI, END ***Must be chosen pre-birth and perk boosts are applied to stats. *Energy Suppression: The ability to hide your true power level. *Adonis: As you mature through puberty you will become extremely attractive. This Perk endows you with Supernatural Beauty; perfect skill, amount of muscle mass, increased ability at Seduction, increased charisma, agility, and fashion sense. CHOSEN *Point Thief: This Perk allows you to spend anothers Points; Stat points, skill points, and Perk Points. This Perk treats others like they are Gamer's to the point of giving them points, but without giving them identical powers. **You can spend someones points for their own benefit, but you lose access to this Perk for 24 hours per person. **Costs 8 points. *Ancient Saiyan: Your Ki becomes different and you gain access to the Super Saiyan 3 Full Power form. *Godly Ki: Purchasing this perk grants Godly Ki and the lowest level of divinity along with access to the Super Saiyan God form if the Super Saiyan form is unlocked. *Autonomous Ultra Instinct: **30 PP *Autonomous Ultra Instinct -Sign-: **60 PP *Autonomous Ultra Instinct (transformation): **120 PP *Energy Control (At 50 fifty Ki and Magic): An ability that allows one to control energy artfully. Effect: 10% decrease in MP and KP consumption. *Advance Control (At level 100 Magic and Ki): An ability born in those who possess energy manipulation powers that are stronger than others. Effect: 30% increase in energy attacks. Effect: 30% decrease in MP and KP consumption. *Legendary power (At level 150 Magic and Ki): Effect: Magic and Ki attack increased by 100%. Effect: The amount of MP and KP required to perform is decreased by 80%. Effect: MP and KP recovery increased by 300%. Effect: energy defense increased by 300%. *Minor God Class (at level 200 Magic and Ki): Effect: Magic and Ki attack increased by 200%. Effect: The amount of MP and KP required to perform is decreased by 95%. *God Class (At level 300 Magic and Ki): Effect: MP and KP recovery increased by 600%. Effect: energy defense increased by 600%. Magic and Ki Attack increased by 600%. *God of Destruction: Titles *Master Martial Artist: Requires LVL: 100 in Martial Arts. **Grants 50% increased physical and Ki damage. *Grandmaster Martial Artist: Requires LVL: 150 in Martial Arts. **Grants 100% increased physical and Ki damage. Quests *Skill and stat points rewards to counter greater races. *Fight in the Saiyan-Tuffle War: Help your race wipe out the Tuffle's. **Rewards: 1,000,000 XP, Lordship of a city, and advanced technology and knowledge. *Conquer the Arcosian's a new planet: Meet the terms of the agreement with the Arcosian's. **Reward: 1,000,000 XP, Battle Armor to wear and study, and technology to use and study. *Abandon your race to be enslaved and eventually die: You can try convincing them to wage war, but the Saiyan's are just bullies who cower before someone far stronger. **Rewards: 2,000,000 XP, independence, a chance to wage war against Frieza, King Cold, Cooler and their powerbases, and a new journey to gain power and knowledge. *Wish for eternal youth: Wish for eternal youth with the Namekian Dragon Balls. **Rewards: 100,000 XP, eternal youth and agelessness. *Observe all of Namek's Dragon Balls: **Rewards: 50,000 XP, seven guaranteed levels in Observe, and Dragon Ball Sensing skill (LVL: MAX). *Drink the Ultra Divine Water: **Rewards: Potential further unlocked, 100,000 XP, **Bonus: Get Senzu Beans and Seeds for 50,000 XP. *Train under King Kai: **Rewards: 1,500,000 XP, Kaio-Ken and Spirit Bomb techniques, the chance to mimic his Telepathy ability. *Complete Whis' training: **Rewards: Undefined XP rewards. *Get level 10 in all skills and stats: Excluding Ki, Magic, or Power Level. **Rewards: 70 stat and skill points with 1 extra skill and stat point for every skill or stat over level 10. *Complete Master Roshi's training: Master all that Roshi has to teach you. **Rewards: 150,000 XP and the ability to continue your education elsewhere. *Win or be Runner-up in the 20th World Martial Arts Tournament: **Rewards: 500,000 XP and 500,000 Zeni for winning, 250,000 XP for being runner-up, *Climb Korin's Tower and catch Korin: **Reward: +50 STR and VIT for the first climb. +25 STR and VIT for the second climb. +15 STR and VIT for the third climb. +50 AGI for catching Korin. A sip of tap water. The ability to request the Ultra Divine Water from Korin to drink. *Complete Kami and Mr. Popo's training: Or train until Bulma starts looking for the Dragon Balls... by that time you should have completed the quest. **Rewards: 250,000 XP, access to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, Room of Time, *Get level 20 in all skills and stats: Excluding Ki, Magic, or Power Level. **Rewards: 80 stat and skill points with 1 extra skill and stat point for every skill or stat over level 20. *Get level 30 in all skills and stats: Excluding Ki, Magic, or Power Level. **Rewards: 90 stat and skill points with 1 extra skill and stat point for every skill or stat over level 30. Notes *1-25=Novice. 26-50=Adept. 51-75=Expert. 76-100=Master. 101-150=Grandmaster. 151-300=Demigod. 301-999=God. 1000-9999=Angel. *+10.4% XP per level. * https://dragonball.fandom.com/wiki/Ki_Blast#List_of_energy_attacks *Godhood has levels, SSG via ritual is 6. 1-100 **Divine Level 5+ gives a boost to transformations. *Can power up SSJ 2 to SSJ 3 levels. https://runescape.fandom.com/wiki/Experience/Table#Elite_skills